Poetry from the other side of the stargate
by Evblazingfire RIP Mazie
Summary: A collection of poems about Stargate Sg1, Atlantis, and Universe. (Now up for adoption, see profile for more information.)
1. Sam

Hi, this is a tongue twister about Sam and her simple love. Sorry this isn't very good, others are way better.

Ok, so, all poems here are either mine or someone else's. Please feel free to PM me if you have a poem you would like me to post.

* * *

Shores of Samilay

Sam stepped through the stargate to see the sea shores of samilay and her simple love walk to her through the soft, soft, slippery sand.


	2. Weir

Here is a limerick about the alternative time line Weir.

* * *

Weir

There was an old lady, Dr. Weir from a different timeline

Which was greatly different from mine

In her timeline I was dead

The death was widespread

But she was made an offer that she had to decline


	3. Ra

Another limerick, this one about Ra.

* * *

Ra the Sun God

Ra, Ra, what a bad god

He was a fraud

But nobody knew

When they found out, he was very blue

It was time, his lie was flawed


	4. Mckay

Limerick about McKay.

* * *

McKay

There was a man named McKay

Who liked to get his way

He's smarter than you

And arrogant too

But he'll probably save the day


	5. Rush

Here is a better tongue twister about Rush.

* * *

Rush

Dr. Rush rushed around in a rush, keeping on rushing in his rushed rush


	6. Daniel

Limerick about Daniel

* * *

Daniel

Daniel is an odd fellow

He comes across rather mellow

But then when he dies

He then does arise

And say's "Hello"


	7. Sam Carter

Limerick about Sam

* * *

Sam

In the midst of a whole lot of noise

Sat a woman, just 'one of the boys'

Though she found them amusing

She'd rather be using

Her free time to test out new toys


	8. Gou'ld

Cinquain about Gou'ld

* * *

Gou'ld

Gou'ld

Parasitical beings

Very bad, but

Now only their hosts

Remain


	9. Stargates

Cinquain about stargates

* * *

Stargate

Stargate

Very old

Their creators good

But long since gone

Goodbye


	10. Jack

Cherihew about Jack

I'm so sorry for the long update.

Hope you all are enjoying summer as much as me.

Smiffy11052~ Don't worry, I didn' forget about Jack.

Special Thanks to CasleTrime.

Again, if you have a poem, feel free to post it in your review.

Or if you want to see a certian kind, just say so in your review.

Now on with the show.

* * *

 _Jack_

* * *

Jack O'neill

He would never squeal

He could defeat any enemy

But he was quite funny

* * *

Evblazingfire out.


	11. Daniel Jackson

Couplet about Daniel

Wow, two poems in one day, you guys must be very lucky.

Sorry this isn't about jack again, but I don't have anymore about him and you guys haven't given me any, so here's a Daniel instead.

Hope you all enjoy.

I should be able to have another chapter up by tomarrow and it will be for the Destiny. (If you guys give me a poem in your review, then I will post more than one poem again.)

Now on with the show.

* * *

Daniel

* * *

There was a man named Daniel

He meet his wife on another planet

But after a year, his wife was taken

He was surely broken

He joined a team to find his wife and her brother

The team was quick in manner

As the team wandered

The god conquered

His wife was killed

And he was quelled

* * *

If you are intrested in my 'Stargate Universe Season 3' I finally got chapter 2 out.

Evblazingfire out.


	12. Destiny

Triplet about the Destiny

Hi, everyone.

I'm so sorry. I completly forgot to post this yesterday. I hope can all forgive me.

This is the longest one yet, so I hope you enjoy.

Now on with the show

* * *

Ode to Destiny

O Destiny, where are you going?  
Thou have been traveling for many a score  
When the expedition came you were moaning

Why don't you stop forevermore?  
I know you have a mission  
And you were never needed like this before

You are in rough condition  
May never be restored  
To you, we listen

You'll always be adored  
But it's time you retired  
Far enough you have explored

Much you have inspired  
Never forget you are admired

* * *

Evblazingfire out


	13. Atlantis Team

This is now the longest one yet. Just the peom is 180 words!

This one is about Sheppard, Elizibeth,Telya, Mckay, Carson, and Ronon.

Now on with the show.

* * *

Sheppard is the cool one  
To the ladies he's top rate  
And if there's one thing that scares him  
It's the clown's and not the Wraith

Elizibeth is the leader  
The mother hen to the teams  
Although when everything goes wrong  
She's likely to blow off steam

Teyla is a fighter  
A leader just like Weir  
And judging from what we saw in 'Home'  
She doesn't mind her beer

Mckay is the smart one  
He's incredibly gobby too  
How tempted must the others be  
To seal his mouth with glue

Carson is too loveable  
A sweet, kind guy at heart  
But don't cross him in anyway  
Or the physicals will start

Ronon is a warrior  
A tough guy in everyway  
After Ford disappeared  
Dexxy came to stay

So that's pretty much the squad  
Well the main charecters I mean  
Of Atlantis' lead make up  
Yup it's Sheppy's team.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed.

Evblazingfire out


	14. Stargate the shows

Stargate

It's full of heartbreak

With its great cast

And ten seasons it did last

We can't help but grieve

Even though some did leave

Because they were naive


	15. Two AU poems

Hi everyone, sorry for the month long absence, but to make up for it here is two AU poems. Both poems can be interpreted in numerous ways. I myself see a Sam/Fifth relationship in the first poem and a Sam/Ba'al relationship in the second, but you might see it a different way.

Now on with the show.

* * *

A gift from the gods  
Against all odds  
Saved us  
All of us  
From what would have been  
The rule of the Queen  
And her army of replicator machines

* * *

An age so cold...  
It almost makes me bold  
To try something so... different  
So insignificant  
But he'll see right through it  
Because I'm his misfit  
And it's always him I outwit


End file.
